Ojala no seas solo una ilusion
by Beatifull Madness
Summary: ahora ellos estan juntos... pero ¿que fue lo que paso?..... la volvera a encontrar?
1. La chica del paraguas

Aqui les dejo mi segundo FF... espero sea de su agrado... espero criticas, comentarios y demases...

* * *

Capitulo 1

La clase ha terminado…

Eso fue lo único que escucho kurosaki ichigo antes de que el ruido de mesas y sillas comenzara, su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar, menos en el salón de anatomía de la universidad de Tokio, todos sus compañeros salían del salón, pero el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-quien seria ella?- se dijo esta vez en voz alta, había estado pensando durante largo rato en la chica que conociera por casualidad la noche anterior.

-vamos kurosaki- le dijo su amigo mientras se arreglaba los lentes

-si… ya voy ishida…no molestes- le dijo mientras guardaba su cuaderno, el cual no había utilizado.

-que te pasa el día de hoy…. Aun estas con resaca??- se rió su amigo, mientras ichigo fruncia el ceño

-no… no es eso- le contesto a su amigo mientras pensaba "ella seria real o seria solo una ilusion'"

-vamos… inuoe debe estar esperándote…. Mira que si la haces sufrir te mato- mirando friamente

-lose…- le contesto mientras caminaba por la facultad, se sentía extraño, inquieto… como si no estuviese completo.

-kurosaki-kun!!- se escucho a lo lejos, ichigo solo se giro para ver a la ahora "su novia", llevaban un mes saliendo, nunca tuvo claro por que acepto cuando ella le propuso ser su novia, tal vez seria por que se sentía solo, sentía que a nadie le importaba, se sentía un extranjero en su propia vida, pero a pesar de estar con ella un mes, esa sensación no había cambiado… es mas, se sentía tan solo como antes y con la molestia de estar con alguien que no es capaz de llamarte por el nombre

-Orihime…que sucede?..Porque el alboroto?- fue lo único que le dijo a su efusiva novia, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso, el cual fue correspondido solo por cortesía.

-como te fue anoche?- lo miro sonriente –ahhh… hola ishida no te habia visto- le dijo al joven que arreglaba los lentes

-no te preocupes inoue… hola- fue lo único que ishida fue capaz de decir, estaba enamorado de inoue desde la secundaria, pero la pelirroja jamás lo había mirado de otra forma que no fuese amigo, y en eso se convirtió, en su "mejor amigo", aquel que le ayudo a cumplir su mayor deseo… "estar con kurosaki", eso le dolía, pero la amaba tanto que para el verla feliz era suficiente, aunque notaba que el sentimiento de inoue no era compartido ni correspondido.

-como me fue anoche?- repitio ichigo, fue como una pregunta retórica, mientras la imagen de una mujer volvía a su rostro –sinceramente…no lose- le contesto mientras miraba el cielo y recordaba la noche anterior

* * *

Inicio del FLASH BACK

-Ichigoooooo!!- le dijo keigo a su amigo para despertarlo del letargo en el que se encontraba, estaba realmente aburrido, esa fiesta en la faculad se había transformado en un verdadero fiasco, y el sinceramente lo único que quería era tomar su cuerpo e irse, y eso fue lo que hizo

-me largo keigo… nos vemos mañana- fue lo único que dijo, sin despedirse de nadie en la fiesta, porque o están ebrios, durmiendo o desaparecido, cruzo el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a caminar, una noche estrellada lo acompañaba en su camino, decidió que no se iría a casa aun, y fue al puente a la orilla del río, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando suaves gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro

-no me gusta la lluvia… - le dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, el se giro lentamente, pensaba en decirle "que te importa a mi lo que a ti te gusta", pero al girarse vio una pequeño figura de mujer, esta levanto el paraguas que cubría su rostro y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, tenia unos ojos azules o violetas, el no sabia decirlo con presicion, pero de algo estaba seguro, el podía ver su alma a través de ellos, y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabras.

-toma- le dijo la chica extendiendo la mano y pasándole un paraguas –lo vas a necesitar- y se giro para seguir su camino, ichigo aun estaba impactado y solo articulo un –gracias- pero la chica no pudo escucharlo, porque ya había avanzado bastante, ichigo solo miro el paragua en sus mano, y luego intento seguir a su dueña, pero no hubo rastro de ella, abrió el paraguas y comenzó a caminar a casa, ahora llovía con mas fuerza y de no ser por esa extraña chica kurosaki ichigo estaría empapado. Al llegar a su casa dejo en paraguas junto a puerta y fue a su habitación, se tiro en su cama con cansancio y recordó esa mirada, el era capaz de ver su alma y ahora que recordaba sus ojos, una extraña sensación lo invadió –ella estaba triste- luego cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Fin del FLASH BACK

* * *

-Orihime estoy algo cansado, me voy a casa, nos vemos luego- le dijo a su novia y salio corriendo, como si algo lo persiguiera, mil y un pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, era sierto que habia bebido bastante la noche anterior, pero ella _no podía ser una ilusión_, se decía a si mismo, llego a su casa y entro, miro al lugar en donde había dejado el paraguas la noche anterior, pero no estaba… -ojala no seas solo una ilusión-

* * *

En otro lugar Orihime pensaba en que solo faltan dos días para que cumplir un mes saliendo con "kurosaki-kun" habia sido el periodo de su vida mas feliz, y esperaba que durara para siempre, pero algo en ella le decia que kurosaki estaba extraño el dia de hoy y eso la inquietaba, asi que decidio darle una sorpresa y comprarle y obsequio, salio de su casa mientras recordaba el instante en que quizo ser la persona mas importante para ichigo

-kurosaki-kun esta solo... solo aunque este rodeado de gente...solo como el cielo esta separado de todo lo demás ... en ese caso yo seré la lluvia… la lluvia que lograra unir el corazón de Kurosaki a los demás y sobre todo a mi….mas que nada a mi… Te amo kurosaki.kun-

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui...


	2. Oleo

Aqui les dejo el segundo capi de mi segundo ff de bleach... como ya se habran dado cuenta Ichigo esta estudiando medicina... pero estara alucinando??... o esa extraña chica sera real??

Gracias por las reviews Yume.Muri.Inuzuka, caroone y Eva Vidal... espero que continuen la historia... ademas agradecer a aquellos que solo pasan por aqui a leer... ahora les dejo el segundo capi

Capitulo 2: Oleo

La luz del día asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de kurosaki ichigo, y los rayos de luz dieron de pleno en su rostro, comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, se refregó un poco el rostro y luego abrió los ojos por completo, se puso de pie, dio un escandaloso bostezo y se dirigió al baño sin mucho animo, arrastrando los pies al caminar, al ingresar a la habitación se miro al espejo, estaba despeinado y con unas ojeras enormes, producto del poco tiempo que dedico a dormir -no puede ser producto de mi imaginación!!…. – se dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa y entraba a la ducha -Es cierto que bebí mas de la cuenta, pero no me pude imaginar algo así…- nuevamente estaba pesando en la chica del paraguas, la cual era la causante de las ojeras del pelinaranja - se veía tan real y además… - ahora un choro de agua caía por su cuerpo despertándolo por completo -esta ese condenado paraguas que nadie ha visto…. Realmente había imaginado todo?- se decía mientras de daba una ducha reconfortante que lo traería de regreso a la realidad –es mejor dejar de pensar en eso-

Salio del baño, entro a su habitación y se vistió, le esperaba un largo día en la universidad.

-Kurosaki-kun…- le dijo emocionada su novia, mientras cambiaba su semblante al ver el rostro demacrado del pelinaranja –pasa algo??-

-nada…orihime…solo que no dormí bien anoche- le contesto sin prestar atención a la preocupación de la pelirroja. –oye ichida… ya nos vamos- le grito a su amigo al verlo pasar.

-si, la clase de embriología será en el laboratorio 302…date prisa- le respondió sin dejar de caminar en dirección al edificio de la facultad de medicina.

-voy …. Espérame idiota- de dijo mientras le daba un "desabrido beso" a su novia y corría tras ishida.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al edificio, el laboratorio 302 estaba en el tercer piso, ambos muchachos subieron si muchas ganas las escaleras, les esperaba una mañana no muy entretenida, llegaron al tercer piso y mientras ishida de dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio, ichigo sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el ventana, se podía ver gran parte de los jardines de la universidad, había gente conversando, comiendo, caminando, jugando… conocía a algunos, era amigo de otros, pero gran parte de ellos eran desconocidos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una persona, tenia el cabello negro y corto, se veía pequeña al mirarla de espaldas, pero esa figura le parecía familiar, la chica en cuestión conversaba con un joven de cabello ¿rojo?... al parecer el no era el único con cabello extraño, siguió mirándolos mientras se despedían y cuando ella se dio vuelta… la reconoció…. –es la chica del paraguas- dijo en voz alta, mientras ishida lo llamaba para que entrara a clases, él no escucho a su amigo y comenzó a corres escaleras abajo, debía verla de cerca, tenia que cerciorarse que era ella y no una ilusión, nuevamente recordó su rostro y sus ojos de tristeza, ahora que analizaba mejor la situación, al parecer ella no estaba conversando con el individuo de cabello rojo… mas bien estaba discutiendo… no era una discusión acalorada, pero recordo el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo y la fria despedida que ambos se dieron… mil y una hipótesis pasaron por su mente mientras salía del edificio… ¿seria su novio?...¿habrían terminado?...¿ella estaría enamorada de él?... si era sincero con él mismo… ella comenzó a interesarle desde el momento que se cruzo con su mirada… sus ojos lo cautivaron… y lo que mas quería ahora era eliminar el sentimiento de tristeza que vio en sus ojos… y reemplazarlo por la alegría… -no le gusta la lluvia- recordó –al igual que a mi- salio al patio, a los jardines de la universidad, veía a las mismas personas que antes, pero no había rastro de la chica del paraguas y del pelirrojo que la acompañaba, miro a todos lados, pero encontraba ninguna seña… ella había desaparecido

-no puedo creerlo…. Pero tenia que ser ella… yo no podría haber imaginado todo- se dijo mientras se detenía de su loca carrera, estaba parado en mitad del jardín frente a la facultad de medicina –diablos!!- dijo al ver la hora en su reloj –ishida va a matarme… pero lo mejor será buscar un psicólogo… esto no puede ser normal… ni imaginación no pudo haberla creado…- se dijo mientras se desordenaba el cabello y volvía a subir las escaleras para asistir a clases, ya se le ocurriría una excusa, lo importante ahora era entrar –y lo único que puede probar su existencia…. A desaparecido…. Donde estará ese madito paraguas??-

-eso es lo mejor- se dijo una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos como el océano –es lo mejor para los dos- seguía hablando mientras caminada en dirección a la sala de artes –se que ahora te duele y no puedes comprender mi decisión… pero no puedo estar contigo, es por tu propio bien… Renji-

Rukia entro a clases de pintura, ese día debían hacer un óleo, era de libre elección, pero no estaba segura de que hacer, solo se sentó frente al atril en el cual un lienzo completamente blanco la esperada, miro la tela…era como si ese trozo de genero la invitada a darle vida, tomo sus pinceles y comenzó a trazar algunas líneas… no sabia muy bien que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero continuo… ya vería lo que salía luego… en estos momentos, lo único que quería era dejar su mente en blanco, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sus manos se movían solas por la tela… cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo se sorprendió… estaba pintando un puente… a la orilla del río… y a un joven de espaldas, el cielo estaba estrellado, pero a pesar de ello, rukia había puesto finas gotas de lluvia… -¿Cómo he llegado a hacer esto?- se dijo al ver su óleo, solo debía hacer los detalles, pero gran parte del boceto estaba listo, miro la pintura aun incrédula –donde he visto esto?- se pregunto mientras miraba los detalles de la escena que ella misma había hecho –ahhhhh….- se dijo riendo –eso fue el día en que perdí mi paraguas-

-Recuerden que los oleos deben estar terminados dentro de tres días… ya que montaremos una exposición en la galería de arte…-le decía la profesora a toda la clase- ustedes son libres de elegir su cuadro, puede ser el que están haciendo actualmente o uno anterior… - seguía hablando mientras pasaba por los atriles supervisando las obras de sus jóvenes artistas –muy realista Kuchiki- le dijo la profesora al ver su óleo –presentaras este el día de la exposición?- le pregunto aprovechando de detenerse a mira el cuadro, ella la miro extrañada –no lose… espero terminarlo para esa fecha- fue lo unico que pudo contestar –me gusta- le dijo la profesora –se percibe la tristeza tan solo con mirarlo… siempre haz sido buena plasmando emociones kuchiki… lastima que siempre son las mimas…tristeza… soledad…melancolía…. Algún día me gustaría ver la alegria reflejada en una de ellas- le dijo mientras se giraba y seguía mirando el resto de los oleos –tal vez solo puedo reflejar el como me siento ahora- dijo rukia, mientras colocaba algo de naranjo en el cabello del protagonista de su obra.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui... se que Rukia no es buena dibujando XD, pero imaginense por un momento que ella es una artista en la pintura y es capaz de dibujar al pelinaranja de su sbconciente tal y como es...

jajja

Hasta el proximo Capi


	3. ¿Feliz Aniversario?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir con leyendo esta historia... perdon por la demora al actualizar... sin mas preambulos les dejo el capi 3

Cap 3 ¿feliz aniversario?

Ichigo e ishida salían tranquilamente de clases, había sido un dia agotador, ambos amigos caminaban juntos, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, ichigo iba sumido en sus pensamientos e ishida en los suyos, ninguno de los dos decia nada, ambos necesitaban del silencio, ichigo seguía pensando si ella habia aparecido en la universidad o era una ilusion producto de la necesidad de verla, aunque desconocía porque estaba tan ansioso de volverla a ver, por su parte ishida pensaba en orihime, mañana cumplía un mes de noviazgo con kurosaki, la veía feliz, pero ichigo no había cambiado en nada, es como si no valorara a la chica que tenia a su lado, y eso le molestaba, caminaba tan distraídamente que de pronto tropezó con una chica y producto del golpe de sus cuerpos gran parte de sus libros que la chica llevaba en sus brazos cayeron al piso.

-discúlpame por favor- le dijo ichida agachándose para recoger los libros que habían caído

-no te preocupes, iba distraída y no te vi… a sido mi culpa- le dijo la chica al mirarlo, ambos comenzaron a ponerse de pie

-Kurotsuchi Nemu- le dijo la chica extendiendo su mano

-ishida urryu- le dijo el joven arreglando sus lentes

-si, y es un idiota- le dijo el pelinaranja interviniendo en la conversación –kurosaki ichigo- le dijo extendiendo su mano

-un gusto conocerlos ishida-san, kurosaki-san… y gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas- les dijo y siguió caminando, ishida la siguió con la mirada, esa chica era extraña, sus ojos denotaban algo de frialdad, cosa que no concordaba con el resto de su rostro, llegaba puesto un ajustado delantal blanco y debia reconocer que era bastante hermosa

-quien seria ella?- le dijo ichigo sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo

-no lose- fue lo único que pudo decir ishida –que harás mañana kurosaki?- le dijo a su amigo cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación

-mañana?? Nada supongo…. Es sábado tal vez valla al bar de keigo- le contesto distraidamente

-ya veo… parece que tendré que recordarte que mañana cumples un mes de noviazgo con orihime-

-diablos!!... lo había olvidado-

-no me extraña… haz estado actuando algo extraño el día de hoy kurasaki-

-no es nada… solo que… creo que no fue lo correcto comenzar a salir con orihime… y no se como salir de ese rollo-

-de que estas hablando??... ya no quieres a inuoe??-

-sabes muy bien que la quiero… pero creo que nunca fue mas que una amistad, y no se si pueda prolongar esto por mas tiempo-

-piensas terminar con ella??-

-tal vez lo haga… además….. creo que tu serias el mas feliz con esa situación-

-no me hace feliz ver a inoue triste kurosaki-

-pero tu estarás ahí para consolarla… o no?-

-si, pero como su amigo…. Eso es lo único que soy para ella- le dijo y comenzó a caminar solo, le dolía que ichigo hiciera eso, le dolía porque sabia que haría sufrir a la pelirroja, pero en algo su amigo tenia razón, el iba a estar ahí para consolarla… pero no se iba a aprovechar de la situación, sabia que inoue no lo quería como el a ella… y no iba a arriesgar su amistad por algo que no iba a funcionar.

-así que un mes- se dijo así mismo el pelinaranja –como pude aguantar tanto tiempo?- comenzó a caminar distraídamente, iba saliendo de la universidad cuando un auto negro se estaciono justo en la entrada, de el se bajo un hombre alto, de tez blanca y una mirada tan fria que seria capaz de congelar todo a su paso, iba vestido de negro y caminaba en direccion a la entrada, se quedo mirando por un tiempo al extraño sujeto

- kuchiki byakuya… buenas tardes- le dijo el portero mientras habría la puerta y el estraño sujeto entreda a las inmediaciones de la universidad y se perdía en los pasillos.

-kuchiki byakuya??- se dijo el pelinaranja –donde había escuchado ese nombre antes??- siguió caminando distraídamente, pensando en como haría para terminar ese entupido noviazgo que nunca debió comenzar, estada pensando en a mejor forma de terminar con todo causandole el menor daño a la pelirrojo, cuando su celular comezo a sonar… era ella, seguro lo llamaba para alguna estupidez, penso y cojio el telefono

-que sucede orihime- le dijo sin muchas ganas, se percibia su incomodidad para hablar con ella

-tengo una sorpresa para ti, puedes venir a mi departamento- le dijo coquetamente

-esta bien… yo también tengo que hablar contigo- colgó sin mas y tomo un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de la pelirroja

Orihime había preparado todo para celebrar su aniversario por adelantado, había cocinado (o intento cocinar algo comestible… pero no le resultp XD… su comida es un asco) habia puesto velas y se habia comprado un atrevido vestido rojo el cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, definitivamente ella se consideraba el mejor regalo para kurosaki, esa noche iba a ser suya y el de ella … al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella.

El taxi se estaciono frente al departamento, canso al chofer por el servicio y bajo, subió las escalera y se paro frente a la puerta del departamento –como se lo diré?- se dijo mientras tocaba el timbre, comenzó a escuchar ruidos dentro del departamento y la puerta de abrio, pero el no vio a nadie, entro lentamente y vio una gran cantidad de velas en la habitación y un olor a vainilla en el aire, la puerta se cerro detrás de si, el se dio vueltas y la vio, debía reconocer que se veía bien, pero eso no iba a cambiar la decisión que ya había tomado.

-kurosaki-kun- le dijo y eso fue suficiente para que ichigo perdiera todo encanto en la situación –_ni en una situación así puede llamarme por mi nombre??_pensó

-orihime… tenemos que hablar- le dijo mirándola seriamente, cosa que perturbo a la pelirroja

-de que debemos hablar?- le dijo con un poco de temor en sus palabras, ella esperaba que el elogiara su vestido, que se la comiera a besos al verla, pero nada de eso había pasado, es mas….. el ¿quería hablar?

-esto no da para mas- le dijo intentando que fuese ella la que terminara todo

-de que hablas??… somos felices- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a el para besarlo

-no somos felices… a menos yo no lo soy- le dijo apartándola de él –nunca debí aceptar ser tu novio… es cierto que te quiero mucho, pero solo como una amiga… intente quererte de otra forma pero no me fue posible

-kurosaki-kun… podemos intentarlo, yo puedo ayudarte a amarme- le dijo mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro

-no te hagas mas daño orihime…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta –lo siento- y se fue, no era lo que tenia planeado hacer, pero cuando vio todo lo que tenia preparado, debía terminar rápido con todo eso, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera falsas ilusión, y desconocía la razón o no quiera aceptarlo, pero desde que vio a la "chica del paraguas" algo en el cambio, cuando se perdio en sus ojos fue la primera ver que no se sintió solo… y quería que esa sensación volviera a repetirse, debía encontrarla… el daría todo por conocerla.

Iba caminado por las calles en dirección a su casa, la noche había caído y solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, paro en una esquina y vio nuevamente al extraño sujeto de la universidad, bajaba de su vehiculo y ayudaba a bajar a una chica, le dio su mano y cuando ella descendió tomo su brazo y comenzaron a caminar, cuando ichigo la vio se quedo sin aliento, era ella…no… no podia ser ella!! Ahora ella iba del brazo de ese sujeto…. Ambos entraron a una enorme casa, le dolió el pecho cuando vio aquella escena… ella era real, pero se veia distinta… había algo que le decía que no era ella… no era su chica del paraguas, luego puso atención y vio bajar al chofer de la limosina negra, era el sujeto de cabello rojo que vio en la universidad… no le encontraba explicación a lo que veían sus ojos…. Acaso realmente era ella??

-kuchiki byakuya- dijo con furia en su mirada –quien se supone que eres??... y porque ella esta contigo??- sin darse cuenta los celos que sintió fueron tan grandes que se habia dañado las palmas de sus manos al apretar sus puños –porque estoy sintiendo esto??- se dijo sin dejar de mirar la entrada a la mansión y percatarse que en uno de los muros relucía un letrero "Mansión Kuchiki"… -¿Quiénes son los kuchiki?... además ella es muy joven para ser su esposa… no puede ser su esposa!!- dijo con mayor furia en su mirada, el ya no quería saber nada mas… la única mujer que había logrado que por un instante no se sintiera solo… era de otro y el no podía hacer nada… no al menos contra ese sujeto.

-byakuya-sama… a que hora regresara rukia- le dijo la mujer mirando con ternura a su marido

-no lose hisana, no la he visto durante el día- le dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente, con una mirada que solo hisana conocía

-ella esta en el estudio- le dijo renji interrumpiendo la escena

-voy a verla byakuya-sama- le dijo su esposa y se fue caminado al estudio

0000000000000000000000000000

-es un lindo oleo rukia- le dijo su hermana interrumpiendo sus pensamiento

-si- le dijo –quisiera terminarlo para la exposición de mañana-

-quien es él- le dijo hisana mirando al protagonista de la obra de su hermana pequeña

-no lose- le dijo suspirando –pero… espero algún día llegar a conocerlo- le contesto _cuando lo mire a los ojos, fue el único instante en mi vida en el cual no me sentí sola_-pensó.

* * *

pobre ichigo... cree que su chica del paraguas es la esposa de byakuya... pobrecito... pero aun algo dentro de el le decia que no era ella... y por una extraña razon ambos decean encontarse... solo cruzaron dos palabras, pero eso fue suficiente... sus miradas trasmitiron mas... veamos que sucedera con ellos en el proximo capi... al fin se veran las caras...

Capi 4 "Exposicion"


	4. Exposicion

Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia un poco extraña, pero en fin... cada loco con su tema... y aqui habemos varios locos.. gracias por los reviews, y como anticipe este capi se llama la exposicion, asi que a leer... y a opinar, comentar, criticar, tirar tomatesy toda clases de frutas y/o verduras, etc... nos vemos

* * *

Cap 4 Exposición

-No puedo creer lo que me ocurre, una total desconocida me ofrece un paraguas, y yo me paso el tiempo pensando en ella… y ahora que la encuentra nose que hacer… me encantaría conocerla, pero por lo que vi anoche, lo mas probable es que este casada con ese sujeto… donde he escuchado su nombre antes?- se pregunta mentalmente ichigo kurosaki mientas estaba sobre su cama, no había conseguido dormir, tenia en el alma una cascada de sentimientos que no comprendía y sabia que la única forma de aclarar su mente era encontrarla y hablar con ella, aunque fuese solo una vez…estaba en sus divagaciones mentales cuando sonó su despertador, lo apago sin mucho animo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se miro al espejo y se revolvió el cabello –lo mas probable es que ni sepa que existo… y yo….mmm…. lo mejor será olvidarme de ella de una vez por todas- se dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, ichigo no era un hombre fácil de convencer, y muy pocas mujeres le habían importado en su vida, pero era la primera vez que le importaba una total desconocida, era la primera vez que tenia la necesidad de conocer a esa desconocida, era la primera vez que vio los ojos de una mujer y se perdió en ellos y fue la única vez en su vida desde que su madre muriera que no se sintió solo, al ver sus ojos sintió que la conocia y lo único que quería ahora era borrar esa tristeza que vio en aquellos ojos esa noche… aunque no sabia como ni porque.

**00oo00**

Inoue se levanto con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, aun llevaba puesto el vestido rojo, pero su maquillaje estaba corrido y tu cabello despeinado, las velas que estaban sobre la mesa se habían consumido completamente y sobre la mesa aun estaban los platos que preparo para la cena, la que se suponía iba a ser una noche inolvidable, se transformo en una pesadilla para ella (osea fue inolvidable...XD), se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se vistió, puso su mejor cara de alegría con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro (ustedes las conocen, puede estar muriendo por dentro, pero siempre se esta riendo…mmm... sera idio) se peino el cabello y se dijo

–no me daré por vencida, aun pretendo ser la lluvia que te una a los demas kurosaki-kun- y salio de su casa rumbo a la universidad, ella estudiaba servicio social, se dirigió directamente a su facultad, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería asistir a clases y luego buscar a su "ex­-novio" y arreglar las cosas, se humillaría si eso era necesario, pero no podía estar lejos de él.

**00oo00**

Rukia no durmió prácticamente nada durante toda la noche, estaba trabajando en el estudio de la mansión kuchiki, terminando el óleo para la exposición de esa misma tarde, estaba tan concentrada en la pintura que no sintió cuando su hermana hisana entro en la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con varias dulces, un vaso de leche y algo de fruta

-rukia, te traje algo de comer…. Estuviste pintando toda la noche…- le dijo causando que esta se asustara un poco, ya que creía que estaba sola.

-gracias hisana- le dijo girándose para mirarla

-esta muy bonito- comento hisana mirando el cuadro y dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa –un paisaje nocturno realmente bonito, rukia… pero porque le pintaste a él el cabello naranja- continuo riendo mientras decía la ultima frase

-para hacerlo mas realista- le dijo seria rukia, mientras colocaba algo de negro en el cielo de aquel paisaje

-mas realista?... pero si ese color de cabello es el menos realista rukia….-se rio- Bueno tu eres la artista de la familia, así que tu veras…. A que hora es la exposición?- le comento mientras se sentaba junto a una mesa y preparaba todo para desayunar con su hermana

-comienza a las cuatro, pero estará abierta durante tres días- le respondió sin mirarla, dando la ultima pincelada de blanco para darle mas luz a la luna –esta listo- dijo al fin y se sentó junto a su hermana a desayunar

-byakuya-sama dijo que ira a acompañarte, yo iré mas tarde-

-nii-sama ira?... – le dijo algo sorprendida

-si, pero no se a que hora, solo dijo que quería darte una sorpresa, pero yo te aviso, por si te sorprende en algo- le dijo riendo

-y en que podría sorprenderme?- dijo rukia molesta

-sabes que renji se preocupa mucho por ti?-

-si, lose-

-y eso esta molestando a byakuya-sama, rukia-

-también lose-

-tu lo quieres?-

-a sido mi mejor amigo, desde que llegamos a esta casa, pero no es mas que eso… un amigo-

-creo que el no piensa lo mismo-

-lose, pero … no yo no puedo darle mas que mi amistad-

-me gusta escuchar eso… rukia- le dijo byakuya entrando en la habitación

-nii-sama!!-

-Byakuya-sama!!-

-no se sorprendan tanto…. terminaste rukia??- dijo mirado el óleo y bajándole el perfil a la conversación que había escuchado

-si, nii-sama-

-no se para que te esforzaste tanto para terminar este cuadro, tienes muchos que podrías llevar a la exposición-

-tienes razón, pero… tenia ganas de exhibir este… aunque no se porque- dijo algo sonrojada y bajando la mirada

-hisana, me voy a la universidad, nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo besando a su esposa en los labios-

-nos vemos byakuya-sama-

-rukia, quieres que te lleve?- le dijo su hermano mirándola a los ojos

-no, me iré más tarde-

-byakuya-sama te iré a dejar a la puerta- le dijo su esposa tomándose de su brazo

Mientras hisana y byakuya salian de la habitación, rukia comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde que llego a esa mansión, su hermana había conocido a kuchiki byakuya, un prestigioso abogado y actual decano de la facultad de derecho de la universidad de Tokio, tuvieron una noviazgo que no duro mucho tiempo para luego contrae matrimonio, como sus padre habían muerto, hisana decidió que rukia debía vivir con ellos y byakuya no se opuso, es mas decidió que ambas hermanas llevarían su apellido una como su esposa y la otra como su hermana, cuando ella llego encontró que no encajaba en ese lugar, y si antes era una persona solitaria, ahora lo era un mas, por eso decidió que haría algo para matar el tiempo, pero no sabia que. Byakuya a pesar de ser una persona fría era bastante perceptivo y noto la soledad de la ahora "su hermana" e invito a rukia a la habitación en la que se encontraba en ese momento y se la obsequio, le mostró los atriles y los pinceles –era una de los pasatiempos de mi madre- le había dicho byakuya con nostalgia en su mirada –ahora es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras- y luego se había ido, desde ese instante comenzó a pintar, de eso habían pasado 10 años, ahora estaba estudiando Arte en la universidad de Tokio, pero la soledad que sintió hace diez año no había disminuido, la única persona con la que hablaba era Renji, el chofer de byakuya, era 5 años mayor que ella, pero eso no había interferido en su amistad, hasta lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Inicio del FLASH BACK

-Rukia, se perfectamente que yo no puedo supera a tu hermano, que jamás seré de tu nivel, pero no… pero yo no.. no pude evitar enamorarme de ti-

-renji!!-

-espera rukia, deja que termine… he estado enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo… y ya no podía seguir guardado lo que siento por ti-

-renji… lo siento, pero…-

-lose rukia, se que tu no sientes lo mismo, y se que no puedo obligarte a quererme, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, se que te puedo hacer feliz-

-renji, no puedo… lo único que haría seria lastimarte… no quiero causarte mas daño- le dijo con tristeza en su mirada

-lose… pero soy yo el que va a sufrir… permíteme intentarlo- le dijo abriendo su paraguas y colocándolo sobre la cabeza de rukia –toma no quiero que te enfermes- rukia tomo el paraguas de renji, y el comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, rukia movió el rostro esquivando el beso –no puedo renji, perdóname- le dijo mientras salía corriendo y la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Fin del FLASH BACK

-oh.. se me ha hecho tarde, es hora que me valla a la universidad- rukia comenzo a guardar su oleo y se dirigió al baño, se daria una ducha y se cambiaria de ropa para dirigirse a la universidad

**00oo00**

-que hermoso conjunto de obras de arte- les dijo su profesora al ver los cuadros sobre los atriles –ahora debemos ubicarlos en los pasillos de la galeria de arte, nos queda menos de una hora para comenzar- les dijo a su grupo de alumnos, los cuales comenzaron a buscar el lugar mas apropiado para colocar su cuadro.

-este es el mejor lugar- se dijo rukia a si misma en voz alta, era un lugar apartado de la galería al final de uno de los pasillos, el lugar que escogió era iluminado por una tenue luz, frente al lugar había un enorme macetero con una planta de la cual salían hermosas hojas verdes (al parecer alguna clase de helecho), de hojas de gran tamaño y brillo, y junto a el había una banca, destinada para que los observadores se sentaran a contemplar la obra de arte –si, definitivamente este es un buen lugar-

-como se llama tu cuadro rukia??- le dijo una de sus compañeras de salon

-ahh… no lo he pensado aun nanao- le contesto algo pensativa

-mmm.. pero tu cuadro es triste, en el es de noche,esta junto al agua, esta lloviendo…. De eso puedes sacar muchos nombres mmm… ¿Qué puede ser?- decia nanao intentando ayudar a su amiga a darle un nombre a su obra

-devuélveme mi paraguas- dijo rukia de pronto

-no me has prestardo tu paraguas rukia- le dijo nanao algo confundida

-no es eso nanao… mi cuadro se llama "devuelveme mi paraguas"- le dijo riendo, era la tercera vez en esa semana que reia y en todas ella fue por el extraño chico del cabello naranja.

-pero si ni siquiera hay un paraguas en la escena…. Estas realmente loca amiga- le dijo riendo

-tal vez- fue lo único que pudo contestar rukia

**00oo00**

- ishida-san o me equivocó?- le dijo una chica de cabello negro con libros en la mano

-Kurotsuchi-san… como estas?- le dijo el joven algo sorprendido

-no me digas así, dime solo Nemu, Kurotsuchi-san es mi padre- le dijo riendo

-esta bien…Nemu- le dijo nervioso y arreglándose los lentes

-ustedes dos juntos denuevo?... no me digas que nuevamente voto tus libros- le dijo ichigo riendo, mientras ishida se sonrojaba

-no para nada… - le dijo nemu no prestado atención al sonrojo del joven de lentes

-pense que eras de la facultad de medicina por tu delantal… pero ahora que te veo … ¿eso es pintura?- le dijo ichigo indicando una mancha de color rojo

-ahhh… eso, no es solo que le ayude a una amiga a llevar un óleo para la exposición de esta tarde… en realidad no estas equivocado, yo estudio Bioquímica…. Y el arte no es mi fuerte- le dijo riendo –por lo demas la muestra esta bastante bonita, pude ver algunos de los cuadros, pero comenzara a las cuatro, pueden ir … - de pornto miro su reloj y se sorprendio- me tengo que ir estoy algo apurada… nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de los dos muchachos –ishida espero que vallas… nos vemos en la exposición- le dijo guirandose y mirandolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios

-mmmm… parece que tendras que ir ishida- le comento su amigo riendo

-pero tu iras conmigo…. Ya me debes bastantes favores kurosaki-

-de verdad vas a ir… osea que te interesa?-

-no lose-

-yo que crei que estarias consolando a inuoe?-

-inuoe?... desde cuando comenzase a llamarla por su apellido nuevamente?-

-desde ayer…. Ayer terminamos…. Y no quiero escuchar ningun sermón tuyo…. Asi que mejor callate-

-creo que en el fondo es lo mejor…. Pero si orihime no me ha llamdo es porque quiere estar sola… y yo no me voy a entrometer-

-entonces vas a ir a las exposición a ver….mmmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Nemu-

-¿Nemu?... desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?... Parece que estar realmente interesado- le dijo riendo aun más que antes.

**00oo00**

-apurate idiota… si quieres verla vas a tener que llegar temprano- le dijo ichigo a su amigo que aun estaba algo inseguro de asistir a esa exposición –y ya vamos demasiado tarde... la exposición debe haber comenzado hace mas de una hora, espero que "tu" Nemu aun este ahi-

-lose, pero…Oye que fue lo que dijiste??-

-nada de peros… idiota.. me dijiste que te acompañara y eso estoy haciendo… así que camina- le dijo tirándolo de un brazo

-ya están aquí- les dijo Nemu al ver a los dos jóvenes

-si, pero yo tengo que adelantarme…. Hablen ustedes, nos vemos luego- dijo ichigo mientras su amigo lo miraba con ira en la mirada… quería matarlo, pero también quería conocer mas Nemu, asi que su rencor bajo y comenzó a acompañar a la morena mientras conversaban animadamente, sin prestar mucha atencion a los cuadros que estaban en la galeria.

Ichigo salio caminando hacia cualquier lugar, jamás había entrado a la galería de arte, en realidad no le gustaba mucho, no le encontraba sentido al estar de pie contemplando una pintura si podía estar en su casa viendo televisión o leyendo un manga, y por eso se encontraba perdido entre tantas murallas con cuadros, la exposición había comenzado hace una hora y varias personas se paseaban por los pasillos, siguió caminado para no parecer un "idiota" ante los demás y solo para pasar el tiempo comenzó a mirar cada uno de los cuadro

–esto se lo voy a cobrar al maldito de ishida- se dijo con algo de rabia, ya estaba bastante aburrido de ver un pasaje tras otro, entre medio vio algunos de animales, otros de fruteros, otros que eran tan extraños que no sabia como calificarlos, hasta que llego al final del pasillo, cuando lo vio quedo impactado, sus labios se separaron producto de la impresión y solo miraba lo que tenia frente a sus ojos… era él…

-soy yo- se dijo sin creer lo que veía

–pero que esta pasando aquí??- se dijo cuando ya comenzaba a reaccionar, bajo la mirada y el nombre del cuadro fue como un mensaje destinado solo a él

–devuélveme mi paraguas- leyó el nombre con dificultad

–ella lo hizo!!- en su mente se reproducía lo que había ocurrido esa noche, intento saber quien era el autor, pero junto al nombre solo había una palabra –anónimo- y eso lo dejo mas confundido aun

–ella debe estar aquí- miro a todos lados pero no la encontró, luego volvió a mirar el cuadro y se río mientras repetía

–devuélveme mi paraguas- salio corriendo de la galería le consto llegar a la salida, lo único que tenia en mente ahora era buscar ese "maldito paraguas"… de esa forma tendría una excusa para hablar con ella, además de algo estaba seguro, ese cuadro era para él, lo hizo pensando en él, ese mensaje era para él… nadie mas iba a entender todo lo que ese oleo representaba... ... se dio cuenta que ella lo recordaba, tal vez tanto como él a ella.

* * *

Sorry... en este capi no se vieron, pero estan cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro... espero sus comentarios y criticas... y que sigan esta loca historia que estoy creando en mi loca cabeza...

Nos estamos Leyendo


	5. Devuélveme mi paraguas

Gracias a todos sus reviews me he animado y he escrito este capi mas rapido que de costumbre... espero les guste... porque luego de eso viene mas... y a dejar mas reviews... asi mi inspiro y actualizo mas rapido... gracias a todos y todas: MaryJu-Chan (Colega!!), Yume.Miru.Inuzuka, milly3000med, Eva Vidal, Caroone... y a todos aquellos que apesar de leer la historia no dejan sus comentarios... ahora les dejo el capi... Al FIN SE VAN A ENCONTRAR

* * *

Cap 5 Devuélveme mi paraguas

-Donde esta??- grito ichigo destruyendo toda la calma que había en el vecindario, ya llevaba mas de una hora buscando el "maldito paraguas" y no había rastro de el, ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia, cuando vio a yuzu entrar con el paraguas gris que tantos problemas le había traído… aunque no habían sido solo problemas.

-oni-chan… lo encontré- le dijo su hermana pequeña, se veía que estaba muy agitada, debía haber corrido para obtenerlo

-porque quieres tanto ese paraguas… si ni siquiera esta lloviendo- le había dicho karin, la cual no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en buscarlo, a pesar que fue ella la que lo cambio de lugar (lo dejo en la clínica de la familia… aunque aun no se porque XD)

-eso no te interesa- le contesto molesto mientras tomaba el objeto que tanto había buscado

-oni-chan… de quien es ese paraguas?- pregunto yuzu con la misma ingenuidad de siempre

-mmm… es de alguien… que no conoces- le contesto, le costo articular la respuesta, ya que ni el sabia por que había hecho tremendo alboroto solo para encontrar el paraguas de aquella chica

-una chica!!- le dijo karin mirándolo con una risa irónica plasmada en el rostro, e ichigo no pudo evitar girar el rostro y sonrojarse

-eso no te interesa- le contesto mientras subía la escalera en dirección a su habitación

-definitivamente es una chica- le dijo karin a yuzu, aun riendo

-de orihime??- le pregunto la pequeña

-no… yo creo que ichi-ni esta interesado por otra chica… nunca había actuado así por orihime-

-tu crees?-

-yuzu…. Mmm… eres tan inocente aun-

**00oo00**

Ichigo llego a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, se coloco un jean negro, una polera de color gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, tomo el paraguas lo miro y mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente

-que estoy haciendo??-

-me estoy comportando como un idiota-

-pero si ella hizo ese cuadro y le coloco ese nombre… quiere decir que…-

-si, definitivamente esto es una señal…. De esas que tanto hablaba inoue "presta atención a las señales kurasaki-kun"- usando la fastidiosa voz de orihime- …. Definitivamente ahora estoy frente de una de ellas-

Recobro nuevamente su desicion la cual había perdido por unos instantes y se dirigió nuevamente a la universidad, eras las 20:00 horas y la galería de artes solo estaba abierta hasta las nueve de la noche, le quedaba solo una hora, debía darse prisa.

Salio corriendo de su casa y llego a la universidad, la galería estaba desierta y el se fue directamente a "su" cuadro.

**00oo00**

Rukia paseo por la galería de arte mirado el trabajo de sus compañeros de salón, al mirarlos se dio cuenta que cada uno encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de su autor, el de matsumoto era luminoso, de múltiples colores, algo desordenado, pero por sobre todo trasmitía toda la alegría que desbordaba de ella todo el tiempo –debió haberlo terminado bebiendo sake- se dijo mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –envidió esa personalidad de matsumoto- así fue con gran parte de los cuadros hasta llegar al suyo, la luz era muy escasa en ese rincón olvidado de la galería, ella contemplaba sumamente concentrada lo que había hecho, no supo como ni cuando, pero había dibujado al pelinaranja que viera solo una noche, la única noche después de largos años en que no se sintió sola al mirar en sus ojos ámbar, quería verlo de nuevo y por esa razón había puesto el cuadro en exhibición, con la esperanza que alguien lo viera, con la esperanza que "él" lo viera.

-aquí tienes- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella se dio vuelta confundida, creyó que estaba sola

-….-

-a mi tampoco me gusta la lluvia- continuo hablando ichigo al ver que ella no decía nada, notaba que estaba impactada, pero en ningún caso nerviosa o insegura, como el se sentía, pero lo disimulaba muy bien

-me pediste que te lo devolviera… no lo vas a recibir?- le dijo ichigo aun con el paraguas en las manos, rukia se acerco lentamente al paraguas y lo tomo, las palabras aun no podían salir de su boca

-porque estabas triste esa noche?- le pregunto ichigo, era como un monologo, pero el sabia perfectamente que ella escuchaba todo lo que el decía

-como sabes que esta triste?- le dijo una vez que comenzó a reaccionar

-lo vi en tus ojos- al decir esto la miro directamente a los ojos, tal como aquella noche, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y se parecieran algo nervioso, aun así ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada

- y tu porque te sentías tan solo?- le contesto rukia, sin dar respuesta a la pregunta que le hiciera ichigo y noto la estufeccion de ichigo ante esa pregunta

-como lo sabes?-

-lo vi en tus ojos-

Ambos se rieron a darse cuenta que sus respuestas eran las misma, luego ichigo miro el cuadro y recordó que siempre ha sido un hombre solitario, pero muy pocas personas lo han percibido, sin embargo ella no lo conocía y lo supo con solo mirarlo a los ojos, tan transparente eran sus sentimientos??… o ella había sido capaz de ver en su alma??... no sabia la respuesta, pero deseaba conocerla, por eso esta ahi

-no me haz respondido- le dijo ichigo mirándola nuevamente

-tu tampoco- le dijo rukia, esquivando la pregunta

Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a ella, con temor extendió sus brazos y tomo su rostro, era tan suave, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, rukia no sabia que hacer, estaba impactada con lo que estaba sucediendo, es como si lo conociera desde siempre, es mas… sentía que solo había vivido para esperar este momento, ichigo por su parte no notaba ninguna reacción en ella, ni de rechazo ni de aceptación, así que se aventuro un poco mas… y comenzó a descender una de sus manos por su pequeña espalda hasta llegar a la cintura de rukia, esto hizo que ella se estremeciera, la comenzó a acercar lentamente a su propio cuerpo, y a bajar el rostro hasta llegar a su labios, comenzó a besarla y ella extendió sus brazos por el cuello del pelinaranja y a corresponder ese beso que tanto había esperado, si besaron hasta quedar sin aliento y se separaron solo por la necesidad de aire, aunque seguían abrazos, el percibía el perfume de sus cabellos, y sentía que se embriagaba con solo estar cerca de ella, por su parte rukia quiso mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que la cautivaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, ambos se miraron, pero sus miradas eran distintas, ichigo se rió se acerco a su oído y le susurro una palabras, para luego volver a besarla con mas intensidad, esta vez comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca, ambos notaron como las luces de la galería comenzaba a apagarse, pero no prestaron atención, rukia movía sus finos dedos entre el cabello del pelinaranja, ninguno era muy conciente de lo que hacían, solo sabían que tenían una ganas enormes de estar juntos, ahora nuevamente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, e ichigo volvió a repetir las palabras que le susurro al oído, pero esta vez se las dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-no quiero volver a ver tristeza en tus ojos-

Ella solo río ante esa petición, y solo pudo decirle lo que ella veía ahora en sus ojos

-ya no estas solo-

Ambos siguieron abrazado y en silencio, ambos comenzaban a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, ichigo se daba cuenta que entre sus brazos tenia a la mujer que mas lo conocía sin conocerlo y rukia pensaba que nunca se había sentido tan bien ser abrazada por un desconocido, el problema ahora era que ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud la reacción que tendría el otro de ahora en adelante y eso los inquietaba, la primera en romper el contacto fue rukia, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban

-debo irme- le dijo y comenzó a caminar, cuando fue detenida por alguien que tomaba su brazo

-no te vallas- le dijo ichigo a trayéndola a su cuerpo nuevamente y besándola apasionadamente, ella no dudo en contestar

-no te vallas- le dijo ichigo ahora al oído –nose que fue lo que me hiciste pero no quiero separarme de ti- rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-idiota- le dijo, sin darse cuenta lo había insultado, y ella no era así, pero a el no parecio importarle

-enana- le dijo ichigo mientras volvía a besarla

-descerebrado- le dijo rukia dando otro beso

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo ichigo riendo –no pretenderás que te diga enana todo el tiempo- sello la frase dándole otro beso

-kuchiki rukia- el al escuchar ese nombre se detuvo, por un instante volvió a su mente la escena donde la vio entrar con ese sujeto a la mansión, acaso ella estaba jugando con el??, penso

-¿kuchiki?- intento decir con firmeza pero su voz sonaba preocupada

-si, pasa algo?- le dijo ella preocupada, ichigo volvió a pensar en byakuya… y si ella era su esposa??… volvió a pensar

-te ocurre algo descerebrado- le dijo preocupada

-no es nada… solo que… kurosaki ichigo- le dijo para cambiar el tema

-fresa?- lo miro rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro

-no me molestes enana- le dijo algo molesto por utilizar la palabra ·"fresa" en lugar de su nombre

-me encantan las fresas- le dijo rukia aun riendo, lo que hizo que el rostro de ichigo cambiara y hasta su ceño fruncido de relajo un poco.

-entonces voy a tener que cuidarme- le dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios, luego de haberla besado por primera vez sentía que necesitaba mas… se había vuelto un adicto a esa enana… su enana, de pronto toda magia termino, el teléfono celular de rukia comenzó a sonar, un poco molesta saco el aparato y contesto

-hisana- le decía a la persona al otro lado del teléfono

-si, estoy bien… que viene a buscarme?... porque?... y renji??... y vendrá el solo??... en donde debo esperarlo??.. si OK… dile a byakuya ni- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando la batería de su móvil se agoto, ichigo presto atención a cada una de la palabras de la morena. Quien era hisana??... quien era renji??... y lo mas importante…que relación tenia ella con byakuya??... tenía un torbellino de preguntas, quería respuestas, pero no tenia porque exigirlas, aunque por dentro ya sentía que esa mujer era suya… solo había que notificárselo a ella

-rukia- le dijo tomándola de la mano –quieres ser mi novia?- no lo pensó, solo lo dijo, desde la que conociera solo se había dejado llevar por los impulsos, y ansiaba que ella le dijera que si, que se lanzara a su brazos, pero eso no ocurrió, ella quedo extrañada y estática

-no puedo- fue su respuesta, e ichigo lo asocio inmediatamente con byakuya

-estas saliendo con alguien?- pregunto un tanto temeroso, aunque conocía la respuesta

-no- fue su respuesta

-por que me mientes?- le dijo bajando la mirada

-no te miento.. solo que …. Solo le hago daño a la gente que quiero-

-eso quiere decir que me quieres??- le dijo ichigo acercándose a ella

-no lo se- no era la respuesta que el esperaba, pero los ojos violetas decían otra cosa y el solo podía creerle a esas ventanas por la que vía su alma

-mentirosa- le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos

-ichigo…- le dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla –no puedo estar contigo-

-porque no me dejas escoger a mi…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos –soy yo el que va a sufrir…aun así quiero correr el riego- le dijo sellando todo con un beso

-si- le dijo rukia mientras otras lágrimas corrían por su rostro –si quiero ser tu novia-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... ambos fueron un poco impulsivos, pero ya llegara el momento en que pensaran todo lo que estan haciendo, pero eso no sera en este capi... espero sus reviews... con sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, tomates frutas y verduras que quieran arrojar frente a su pantalla de pc... entre otros... nos vemos en el proximo capi... Nos estamos leyendo


	6. ¿Dónde esta mi novioa?

aqui estoy denuevo... y ahora veran que es lo que sucede cuando una persona es tan impulsiva como fueron estos dos en el momentos en el que se conocieron... espero les guste la historia, estoy intentando actualizar bastante seguido...

* * *

Capi 6 ¿Dónde esta mi novia?¿Donde esta mi novio?

-a que se debe esa cara??… te vez mas idiota que de costumbre- le decía ishida a un despistado ichigo, mientras caminaban a su sala a una cátedra de anatomía.

-tus insultos hoy no pueden afectarme…. Idiota- le dijo sin mirarlo

-mmm…. Tan bien te hizo terminar tu noviazgo??- continuo su amigo sorprendido

-no…y aunque no lo creas he vuelto a tener novia-

-volviste con orihime??...-

-no-

-no??... y de que novia estas hablando?-

-de Rukia-

-Rukia??-

-si, Rukia- dijo su nombre con algo de nostalgia y brillo en sus ojos

-y cuando la conociste??- le seguía preguntando incrédulo su amigo de anteojos

-desde siempre-

-desde siempre??-

-si, y no vas a creerlo… pero ella me insulto-

-te insulto??-

-si-

-y tu que hiciste??-

-la golpee-

-la golpeaste??- le dijo ishida gritando

-si… la golpee con mis labios- seguía hablando ichigo algo embobado, por no decir "IDIOTA"

-desde cuando te has transformado en un estúpido poeta??-

-no lose… solo se que nunca me había sentido mejor-

**00oo00**

-que hiciste que??- fue el grito de matsumoto, grito que se escucho en toda la facultad y sus alrededores

-eso… lo que escucharon… estoy saliendo con alguien- fue la respuesta a su grupo de amigas

-y quien es él?- pregunto Nanao

-el es ichigo- le dijo mientras brillaban sus ojos al decir su nombre

-y que hace??- le pregunto nuevamente Nano

-no lose-

-estudia??- le pregunto ahora yachiro

-no lose-

-trabaja??-

-no lose-

-ahhhh…. Que es lo sabes acerca de él??- le grito Nanao

-mmm… solo se que tiene los ojos ámbar mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida-

-que romántico- gritaba matsumoto, mientras saltaba de alegría –esto hay que celebrarlo…vamos a beber sake-

-rukia, no crees que es un poco… extraño… ese noviazgo que tienes??- le volvió a decir Nanao, la cual daba la cuota de cordura en el grupo de amigas

-lose, pero…. –

-pero nada… debes terminar eso ya…. Te imaginas que sea un mujeriego… o un delincuente… o un secuetrador… o…-

-ya para Nanao!!… no seas paranoica… no vez que la pequeña kuchiki esta feliz- le dijo matsumoto interrumpiendo a su amiga de lentes.

-mmm… bueno, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí- le dijo arreglándose los lentes al mas etilo ishida

**00oo00**

-nunca te habías sentido mejor??... de verdad estas asustándome…. Te golpeaste en la cabeza??- le decía ishida cada vez mas incrédulo de la reacción de su amigo

-tal vez… ya no molestes ishida…- le dijo con el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre

-vez… ese ya eres tu… no el poeta idiota con el que estaba hablando antes- le contesto dando un suspiro

-ishida… creo que esto ha sido lo mas impulsivo que hecho nunca- le dijo esta vez serio y recobrando su carácter habitual

-y cuéntame que hace ella?-

-como??... a que te refieres??-

-estudia??, trabaja??, vaga??… no se… supongo que hará algo -

-realmente no lose, aunque supongo que estudia aquí-

-supongo??-

-si, aunque no se que puede estar estudiando-

-no sabes??-

-realmente no le pregunte-

-no le preguntaste??... realmente eres un idiota-

-no me insultes idiota- le dijo dándole un golpe en el abdomen a su amigo

-que sabes de ella??-

-mmm… que pinta muy bien… y tiene unos ojos violetas increíbles…. Aunque ella es increíble- le dijo nuevamente embobado

-eres un idiota… y que te llevo a pedirle que fuese tu novia de un momento a otro??-

-no lose… solo que cuando se iba… me imagine que nunca mas la vería… y eso me dolió… sinceramente ishida… no se que hizo ella conmigo, pero no lo pensé… solo le pedí que fuese mi novia-

-novia??- dijo con dificultad una chica de cabello castaño con dos orquillas que sujetaban su cabello (ya se imaginaran quien es)

-si…. Lo que ocurre inoue es…. Es que… es que…. Es que ishida tiene novia- esa fue la única respuesta que pudo inventarse, sabia que había lastimado a Inuoe, así que no quería que ella siguiera lastimándose enterándose tan pronto de su nuevo noviazgo

-que yo que??- dijo ishida algo confundido, aun no asimilaba lo que decía su amigo

-felicitaciones Ishida- fue lo único que dijo inoue y mientras pensaba -_ha vuelto a llamarme por mi apellido… acaso el no quiere volver conmigo??, además lo noto…¿contento?_ –y quien es ella ishida??- ishida sinceramente no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba en estado de shock

-se llama Nemu- le dijo ichigo –y como puedes ver… se la pasa pensando en ella todo el tiempo- ichigo había vuelto a contestar la pregunta de inoue, pero en ninguna de las dos ocasiones fue capaz de mirarla a la cara

-ya veo- dijo esta con pesar en su voz…-_tal vez es mejor que me valla, al parecer el no quiere hablar conmigo sobre nuestra relación, además ishida esta con él, no es el momento adecuado… pero es no significa que me de por vencida tan fácilmente _–nos vemos, Kurosaki-kun… ishida- la pelirrojo casi salio corriendo para que no viesen las lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro (acaso solo sabe llorar…XD)

-porque no le dijiste la verdad?-

-no creo que sea bueno que se entere aun-

-y por eso tenias que inventar esa historia??-

-ishida relájate… por lo demás….no creo que te moleste la idea-

-oye y cuando vuelves a verla… quisiera conocer a la mujer que hizo que hicieras tantas estupideces a la vez-

-mmm… no le dije que no vieras hoy…no tuve tiempo- dijo algo confundido

-entonces llámala-

-no le pedí su numero- dijo aun mas confundido

-eres un idiota-

-…-

-que te pasa??-

-como la voy a encontrar ahora??-

00oo00

-y cuando lo vuelves a ver??... ya quiero conocer a ese chico- le dijo alegremente matsumoto

-mmm… no lose, ayer me vino a buscar nii-sama así que no alcanzamos a decirnos mucho- dijo con la mirada perdida

-entonces tendrás que llamarlo- le dijo yachiru

-mmm… no tengo su numero de teléfono- dijo nuevamente con la mirada perdida

-que!!... vez… te lo dije Rukia… tal vez sea un hombre peligroso- dijo Nanao

-cállate Nanao, no vez que Rukia se ve preocupada- matsumoto callo a su amiga

-como lo voy a encontrar ahora??-

**00oo00**

Ambos pasaron el resto del día en clases, a pesar de asistir a la misma universidad, no se vieron durante el día, sus facultades estaban a lados opuestos del campus, pero ambos pasaron el día pensando en la forma de encontrarse, todo había sido tan rápido, que recién se daban cuenta que lo único que sabia el uno del otro era el nombre… solo el nombre…. Cada uno se fue caminando a su casa perdido en sus pensamientos, rukia pensando en que había hecho ese pelinaranja para que ella hiciera tantas cosas sin sentido en los últimos días, e ichigo pensaba en como encontrar a la morena…la ahora "su novia"… sabia que existía un forma de encontrarla rápidamente pero esa era dirigirse a la mansión kuchiki, cosa que no le gustaba mucho. Ya que sus dudas sobre byakuya no se habían disipado, aun desconocía que relación tenia el con su morena.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas casas, apenas comieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, ambos miraban por la ventana y solo la luna era testigo de la ansiedad que tenían por verse, aun así, ambos cerraron las ventanas y se acostaron, pensando el uno en el otro… con una sola pregunta en su mente…¿Dónde estas y como lograre encontrarte?

* * *

Que dicen... se encontraran?? o no??... opinen... aunque ya tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente... pero considerare las suyas... Nos leemos


	7. Ilusión y Tristeza

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y buenas vibras... aqui les dejo el siguente capi... y creo que estamos a tres o cuatro del final... asi que espero actualizar uno por dia...

* * *

Cap 7 Ilusión y Tristeza

Rukia había dormido poco durante esa noche, no había dejado de pensar en una forma de encontrarlo, y la única idea que se le ocurrió fue ir a la galería de arte y estar ahí hasta que ichigo llegara, estuvo pensando en eso cuando su despertador sonó, se levanto con esa idea en la mente "lo encontraría en la galería, frente a su cuadro"… fue al baño, se dio una ducha reparadora, se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar con sus hermanos, hisana y byakuya ya estaban sentados esperándola para desayunar e hisana tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que anunciaba una buena noticia, rukia percibió eso y luego miro lo que tenia en la mano… era una carta.

-te han aceptado rukia- le dijo su hermana abrazándola, rukia se había quedado estática

-me han aceptado??- dijo con dificultad

-si, en la Universidad de Westminster en Londres… vas a viajar mañana… felicitaciones rukia- le dijo su hermano con la efusividad de siempre (ustedes lo conocen)

-mañana??.. Porque tan pronto??- le dijo rukia con temor en su voz

-rukia… has esperado esto durante mucho tiempo… al fin vas a poder ir a estudiar Historia del Arte a Londres, visitar los museos de Europa… conocer gente culta y diferente…. Me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo abrazándola nuevamente

-si… gracias- dijo algo apenada

-que te sucede rukia- le dijo hisana con preocupación

-espere tanto por esto… que no pensé que resultaría… menos ahora-

-menos ahora??... a que te refieres??- siguió preguntando hisana

-ahora… que ya estaba acostumbrándome a esta universidad- mintió

-pero eso no es un problema- le dijo byakuya –iremos a dejarte a Londres con hisana y ella te visitara periódicamente durante estos cinco año que vienen-

-cinco años…- dijo rukia como arrastrando cada palabra

-si, byakuya-sama ira con nosotras… comprara un departamento para ti… y luego regresara… y yo te visitare lo más seguido que pueda… así que cambia esa cara… esta es la mejor noticia que podías recibir-

-si… es la mejor noticia- dijo rukia con una triste sonrisa en sus labios

00oo00

Ichigo se levanto sin ganas, tenia ojeras y su cabello revuelto, estada en una lucha mental… la opciones eran ir a buscarla a la mansión kuchiki… o esperarla en la galería todo el día hasta que ella llegara… la primera opción no le convencía del todo, así que se inclino por la segunda… hoy no asistiría a clases, iba a ir a la galería y esperaría hasta que ella llegara… lo había decidido y luego de decidirlo fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha y preparase para volver a ver a la mujer que había cambiado su carácter.

00oo00

Rukia llego a la universidad, solicito al guardia que abriera la galería con la excusa de retocar un cuadro, así que el guardia la dejo entrar para luego cerrar la galería de nuevo.

Rukia entro y fue directamente hasta su cuadro… al cuadro que comenzara todo lo que había pasado en estos días… era la imagen que ella recordaba cuando lo conoció, además ese trozo de tela era el único testigo de lo que ocurrió esa noche entre ella e ichigo en la galería… lo miraba con nostalgia reviviendo todo en su mente… miraba al muchacho de cabella naranja de ese óleo… el ahora "su novio"… del cual no sabia nada.

-que irónica es la vida?- se dijo con tristeza

-me dijiste que no querías ver mas tristeza en mis ojos…. Y ahora eso es lo único que siento-

-te dije que no estarías más solo… y ahora soy yo la que te voy a dejar-

-te dije que haría daño ichigo- dijo llorando –siempre daño a los que quiero… tu no fuiste una excepción-

-lo único que quiero es que me perdones- saco una pluma que llevaba en su cartera y saco el cuadro de la pared, para dejar una palabras detrás del cuadro que hizo pensando en el "Te amo Ichigo… Perdóname… Rukia." Y plasmo su firma junto a un beso.

Estaba colocando nuevamente el óleo en su lugar cuando las luces de la galería comenzaron a encenderse, y por un reflejo se escondió detrás del gran macetero frente a su cuadro, no supo por que, pero sintió la necesidad de ocultarse ahí, se agacho detrás del macetero del cual salían enormes hojas y gracias a su pequeño tamaño, nadie la vería, aunque ella si vería a las personas que llegaran al final de la galería, de pronto su mayor temor se cumplió, ichigo caminaba derecho hacia ese cuadro.

ichigo miro el cuadro y se rió recordando todo lo que había hecho desde la noche en que la conoció, no supo en que momento se volvió tan fuerte lo que sentía por ella, pero sabia que difícilmente sentiría lo mismo por otra mujer, se sentó en la banca a esperar, la cual estaba al lado del macetero, mientras seguía pensando en ella..

-que fue lo que me hiciste rukia??- dijo en voz alta al ver que estaba completamente solo, rukia se sobresalto al escucharlo y comenzaron a tener un dialogo en silencio, por decirlo de alguna manera, ella comenzó a contestar cada frase de él, pero solo en su alma, no se sentía capaz de hablarle de frente.

-_que fue lo que me hiciste ichigo??-_

-desde que te conozco no dejo de pensar en ti-

_-yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti-_

-cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasa conmigo-

_-yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa conmigo…sobre todo cuando estoy junto a ti-_

-sobre todo cuando estoy junto a ti-

_-perdóname ichigo-_

-porque no vienes??- dijo ichigo, y a pesar de que rukia no podía ver su rostro, pensó que solo se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos

_-estoy aquí-_

-acaso realmente estabas jugando conmigo??-

_-jamás haría algo así… no podría…jamás lo haría-_

-o acaso existe otra persona??-

_-no hay nadie mas… te prometo que no hay nadie más-_

-o acaso fuiste realmente una ilusión??-

_-soy real ichigo… pero no puedo estar contigo…no ahora…seria injusto para ti-_

-porque no llegas??... creí que te encontraría aquí-

_-veo que me conoces…vine aquí a buscarte, pero no tengo el valor de hablarte solo para decirte adiós…no podría soportarlo-_

-te esperare todo lo que haga falta…te lo prometo-

_-y yo prometo volver…si aun quieres seguir esperándome-_

-te amo Rukia-

_-te amo ichigo-_

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado frente a esa banca, no notaba pasar el tiempo… era como si las horas no trascurriesen ahí dentro, no sentía hambre ni cansancio… solo esperaba… aunque ya había perdido las esperanzas de que ella llegara, algo dentro de él le día que algo terrible debía haber sucedido para que ella no llegara… no podía creer que por voluntad propia no fuese a ese lugar, apretó los puños con fuerza y volví a repetir esas palabras que pensó pero esta vez las dijo en voz alta, como un juramente a ella… solo las paredes y los oleos fueron testigos de esa declaración (bueno Rukia también, pero el no lo sabia)

-se muy poco de ti… pero lo que se de ti… es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa… cambiaste mi vida Rukia… gracias a ti dejo de llover… y no te perderé tan fácilmente… te esperare… hasta que vuelvas a mi… y cuando ese día llegue… te prometo que no volveremos a separarnos jamás- al finalizar esas palabras las luces de la galería comenzaron a apagarse, anunciando su cierre… no se había dado cuenta pero estuvo ahí todo el día, se paro y comenzó a caminar a la entrada.

Rukia al fin podía estirar sus piernas, le dolía debido al poco movimiento que habían tenido estas durante esas horas, se seco las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, puso su mano sobre sus labios y luego transmitió ese beso al pelinaranja que estaba ahí plasmado en el óleo… hecho por sus propias manos.

-yo tampoco te conozco mucho…pero se que estando contigo no volveré a sentirme sola… no volverá a llover en mi corazón… y te prometo que volveré… espero que tu seas capaz de recordarme….porque yo nunca te olvidare-

Rukia decidió que saldría por la puerta trasera de la galería, no quería encontrarse con ichigo, se despidió del guardia y comenzó a caminar, y como si el cielo supiera de su dolor comenzó a llover, ambos caminaban bajo la lluvia con peso en sus corazones, rukia sabia que ella era la causa de la tristeza de ichigo, pero prefería irse sin despedirse a sufrir una despedida…a causarle mas daño del que ya le había causado… llego a casa completamente mojada, subió a su habitación y llamo a Nanao

-Nanao tengo que pedirte un favor-

-que ocurre Rukia-

-mañana viajo a Londres, obtuve la beca y debo viajar con urgencia, mi hermano se preocupara de solucionar todo en la universidad, pero quiero que le hagas llegar el cuadro a ichigo-

-y como se supone que lo voy a encontrar?... si ni tu sabes donde puede estar-

-mañana termina la muestra… lo mas probable es que el valla-

-y como estas tan segura??-

-es porque lo conozco-

-y como lo voy a reconocer??-

-es el hombre del cuadro- le dijo con tristeza

-el de pelo naranja??-

-si-

-será inconfundible… no te preocupes yo se lo entrego….¿quieres que le diga algo?-

-no… no es necesario-

-a que hora viajas??... alcanzamos a hacer alguna despedida??-

-no lo creo… además no me agradan las despedidas… no le digas a nadie que me voy… por lo menos por ahora… no quiero que matsumuto aparezca aquí con botellas de sake y yachiru molestando a mi hermano… pero puedes contarles mañana… las llamare cuando este instala….las extrañare mucho-

-y nosotras a ti… cinco años es mucho tiempo-

-si… demasiado-

-segura que no quieres que le diga a él… no aprobé tu noviazgo y lo sabes… pero creo que el merece saberlo-

-mmm… no lose… creo que es mejor que me olvide… que crea que lo deje… de esa forma será mas fácil-

-mmm…no te noto muy convencida… pero si esa es tu decisión… yo no interferiré… buen viaje amiga mía… -

-gracias nanao… espero que pueda perdonarme- colgó le teléfono y comenzó a llorar… sentía demasiado dolor dentro, se recriminaba a si misma por lo que sentía… y por no haber detenido todo en el momento en el que lo vio.

00oo00

Ichigo llego a su casa con la ropa y el pelo mojado, abrió la puerta se saco los zapatos y fue a su habitación, no presto atención a yuzu que le hablaba y a su padre que estaba listo para golpearlo… cerro la puerta tras de si, se saco la chaqueta y se tiro sobre su cama

-esta maldita lluvia… porque cada vez que pierdo a alguien importante llueve… donde estas rukia?-

-ichi-nii- le dijo karin abriendo la puerta con algo de temor (extraño en ella) pero el rostro que traía su hermano no era muy normal… y eso le preocupaba… de un día a otro la felicidad que emanaba se había ido

-que sucede karin?-

-que te pasa?... es por la chica del paraguas??- ichigo quedo impactado… como podía saber ella eso??

-de que hablas??... no se de que chica estas hablando-

-ichi-nii… no soy idiota… si no quieres contarme lo entiendo, pero cambia esa cara… nos preocupas a todos-

-…-

-orihime llamo-

-…-

-llamo durante todo el día preguntando por ti… dijo que no fuiste a la universidad-

-…-

-ishida también llamo… dijo que te entregaría las guías mañana… pero que le avisaras si vas a seguir faltando-

-…-

-podrías al menos contestarme-

-gracias karin… llamare a ishida-

-y a orihime??-

-no la llamare… se que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo… y no estoy de ánimos ahora-

-terminaron??-

-si…hace un par de días-

-por eso esas así?-

-pensé que me conocías??-

-si- rió –jamás estarías así por orihime-

-karin- se pudo de pie y la miro a los ojos –que vez en mis ojos??-

-de que hablas??-

-solo dime … que es lo que vez en mis ojos-

-preocupación??... no se…. para que quieres saber eso??-

-nada… no te preocupes- dijo volviendo a tirarse de espaldas en su cama

-baja a comer.. yuzu ya sirvió la cena- dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándolo solo nuevamente

-al parecer ella es la única que puede leer mi alma- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacándose la ropa mojada –que tengo que hacer para encontrarte rukia??-

* * *

Creo que ustedes van a matarme por l o que sucedio ahi arriba, pero les prometo que no los separare por mucho tiempo... ademas ya he adelantado algo de los capis siguientes y lo mas probable es que sean solo 10... asi que estamos a solo 3 del final... espero sus criticas... que me imagino seran muchas luego de este capi... perdon!!


	8. He decidido esperarte

se que me tienen que estar odiando por separarlos, pero el amor de estos dos es mas fuerte... aqui les dejo el capi... a dos del final...

* * *

Cap 8 He decidido esperarte

Ichigo se levanto temprano, decidió que iría nuevamente a la galería de arte, le había avisado a su amigo ishida que no iría a clases hoy y que inventara algunas excusas por el, para variar se vistió de negro, tomo un rápido desayuno y se dirigió a su lugar de destino…"su cuadro"… al llegar a la galería no encontró a nadie (nadie va a una galería de arte a las 9 de la mañana) camino hacia su objetivo y se sentó en la banca, exactamente igual que el día anterior.

-hoy finaliza la muestra… así que hoy debes venir- se dijo en voz baja, y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el paisaje hecho por rukia

-al parecer ella tenia razón…estas aquí- le dijo una chica de anteojos que el jamás había visto, la miro y fue como si ella supiera la razón de su visita –es tuyo- le dijo y miro el cuadro de su amiga

-…- ichigo no dijo nada… no la conocía y no tenia ganas de conocerla… además donde se encontraba parada ahora le interfería para mirar "su cuadro"… y eso le molestaba

-es tuyo- volvió a repetir nanao

-de que hablas?- dijo algo molesto

-el cuadro… es tuyo- le repitió nanao, se notaba que ella estaba haciendo una inspección detallada de sus gestos y su comportamiento… como si lo estuviese evaluando

-porque dices eso?-

-porque ella quiere que tu lo conserves- le contesto nanao arreglando sus lentes

-ella?- dijo ichigo con dificultad

-si, ella-

-sabes donde esta Rukia??- se puso de pie impaciente y nanao noto el nerviosismo y la impaciencia de el

-lose, pero ella no quiere que tu lo sepas… solo me dijo que te entregara el cuadro…. Y eso estoy haciendo- le contesto seria, no iba a romper la promesa que le hizo a su amiga… no diría una palabra de su viaje.

-porque no quiere que yo sepa?- le dijo frunciendo mas el ceño y apretando los puños

-solo digo que no quería que sufrieras… y que seria mejor olvidarla- le dijo sin intimidarse por la reacción del pelinaranja

-tonta… le dije que eso era mi decisión…- se dijo así mismo y salio caminado de la galería

-el cuadro??.. Que harás con el??- le dijo nanao

-es mío…luego vendré por él- fue lo último que le dijo y salio de la galería en dirección a la mansión kuchiki.

**00oo00**

-estas lista rukia- le decía su hermana mientras salía de la mansión

-si, solo me estaba despidiendo de esta casa- le dijo con nostalgia

-esta todo listo renji- le dijo byakuya a su chofer, el cual casi no había hablado desde que supo la noticia, y por mas intentos que hizo no logro hablar con rukia desde aquel día en la universidad.

Inicio del FLASH BACK

-rukia… se que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero ayer saliste corriendo y quiero saber que te sucede-

-me sucede… me sucede que mi mejor amigo…la persona en la que mas confío… me dice…me dice…me-

-te dice que te ama-

-si… y no logro mirarte a la cara ahora, renji-

-lose…fue un error decírtelo, pero…. Si te soy sincero…soy la persona que mas te conoce y te puedo hacer feliz…dame esa oportunidad rukia-

-no puedo… además estoy esperando una respuesta de Londres…lo mejor ahora es irme lejos-

Fin del FLASH BACK

-_esas fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijiste, al parecer cumpliste tu palabra… pero me pregunto porque estas tan triste_- pensaba renji, mientras cerraba el maletero y se dirigía a sentarse en el vehiculo para llegar a la familia kuchiki al aeropuerto.

-suerte en su viaje rukia-chan- le dijo hanatarou, el cual era el jardinero de la casa y el mas cercano a hisana

-gracias hanatarou…prometo traerte algo de Londres a mi regreso-

-gracias rukia-chan- le dijo sonrojado el chico

Todos se subieron al vehiculo negro de vidrios polarizados y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, cada miembro de la familia kuchiki iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, byakuya pensaba que este viaje era la mejor alternativa para separar al su hermana del chofer y que ella encontrara un hombre de su nivel para formar una familia… aunque era difícil encontrar a un hombre de su nivel el no perdía las esperanzas, era un cuñado bastante exigente y no permitiría que cualquier hombre se acercara a rukia, ya que ella era una kuchiki, hisana por su parte solo podía pensar en lo feliz que seria rukia en Londres, y en las visitas que ella realizaría a esa hermosa y misteriosa ciudad, y rukia solo podía pensar en el pelinaranja (obvio), en sus calidos abrazos y sus besos… pensaba en lo difícil que seria para ella estar sin el…ahora que lo conocía… y deseo con tristeza que él la olvidara…aunque ella no se sentía capaz de olvidarlo.

**00oo00**

Ichigo llego agitado al portón principal de la mansión kuchiki, respiraba con dificultad ya que había corrido gran parte del trayecto… algo le decía que debía darse prisa, cuando llego solo vio un vehiculo negro alejarse y un joven moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

-oye tu- le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-me habla a mi??- le dijo hanataruo

-vez a alguien mas idiota- le dijo enojado… no estaba para bromas… quería ver a rukia y nadie se iba a oponer

-que quiere señor??- dijo tímidamente el mucho… sinceramente lo había asustando… podía decir que su mirada era aterradora sobre todo por ese ceño fruncido

-busco a la dueña de la casa-

-a la señora kuchiki-

-si, a ella…. Donde esta?-

-acaba de salir de viajes con su marido… el señor byakuya-

-su marido??- ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… realmente estaba casada con ese engreído aristócrata??, pero el joven jardinero siguió hablando

-si, van de viajes a Londres, van a dejar a la hermana de la señora hisana-

-hisana??- repitio ichigo y fue como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo… la esposa de byakuya se llamaba hisana… pero….y si rukia le había mentido en cuanto a su nombre…. Nuevamente el temor se apodero de él, el jardinero no percataba para nada de los cambios de estado de ichigo y menos sabia interpretar como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro con cada cosa que el decía, por eso siguió hablando como si nada.

-la señorita rukia… viajo a Londres… a una universi…- no alcanzo a terminar de decir nada, cuando ichigo lo tenia tomado del cuello de su camina y su cara anunciaba un lenta tortura si no le decía todo lo que el quería.

-cuando se fue rukia?-

-cuando usted llego vio un vehiculo negro… en el iba la familia kuchiki-

-diablos… llegue tarde- se recrimino

-porque rukia usa el apellido de su cuñado??- esa pregunta le rondo en la cabeza desde que supo que era una kuchiki

-byakuya-sama decidió que la señorita rukia además de ser hermana de su esposa…seria su hermana y por eso le dio su apellido…-

-como te llamas?- le dijo ichigo

-hanatarou-

-hanatarou quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de rukia- le dijo mientras lo soltaba y el pobre jardinero se arreglaba su camisa

-pase señor… a perdón.. cual es su nombre??-

-Kurosaki Ichigo- le dijo este, pero no noto la expresión de sorpresa de su interlocutor

-ichigo-sama… pase… no es bueno que hablemos en la calle-

Ambos hombres entraron al jardín de la mansión y hanatarou lo condujo a la puerta de servicio de la casa, entraron y le sirvió un café al extraño sujeto de cabello naranja

-es un historia larga ichigo-sama- le dijo mientras le entregaba una taza de café y se sentaba junto a el y comenzó su relato.

-yo llegue aquí hace cinco años, me contrato la señora hisana, la hermana de la señorita rukia, el señor byakuya siempre me dio miedo, así que con la persona con la que mas hablaba era con la señora hisana… ella me contó que ambas eran huérfanas, que su madre había muerto cuando la señorita rukia nació, y en cierto modo la señorita rukia se culpaba por eso y por eso tenia ese extraño carácter. Además me contó que ella había conocido al señor byakuya y se habían casado luego de un corto tiempo de noviazgo y que el señor Byakuya decidió que ambas hermanas llevarían su apellido, luego le regalo a la señorita rukia una habitación para que ella pintara… y la señorita rukia pasaba el día en esa habitación, pintaba todo el día… y todo el día estaba triste… con el único que hablaba era con renji… el chofer del señor byakuya, pero hace unos días… dejaron de hablar y nadie sabe porque-

-ese tal renji…tiene el cabello rojo?- le pregunto ichigo interrumpiendo el relato del chico, y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza

-si, luego de eso, se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a pintar un cuadro, paso día y noche pintando para terminarlo… y ese día vi en ella algo distinto… fue como si estuviese ansiosa por que pasara algo… y cuando llego esa misma tarde acompañada del señor byakuya… definitivamente la vi feliz…nunca la había visto feliz en los 5 años que llevo trabajando aquí… y me sentí feliz por ella…siempre la he admirado- ichigo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del jardinero de esa casa… y sabia perfectamente a que se debía la felicidad de rukia, lo que no entendía ahora era porque se había ido… y porque no se quiso darle alguna explicación o al menos despedirse de el.

-pero al otro día… algo muy extraño sucedió… la señora hisana le entrego una carta que había llegado desde Londres… todos en casa estaban felices… menos la señorita rukia, supongo que no quería viajar, pero no tenia ninguna excusa para no hacerlo… así que solo tomo sus cosas y se fue- hanatarou miraba atentamente a su interlocutor… el sabia quien era el…había visto el cuadro de rukia, además mientras cortaba unas rosas en la ventana de la habitación de rukia… la había oído decir su nombre, sabia que el era la razón de la alegria de rukia, y sabia que el era la razón por la cual rukia no quería viajar…pero el era "solo el jardinero"… así que no quiso intervenir o hablar con ella.

-cuanto tiempo estará en Londres?- le pregunto ichigo luego de tomar el ultimo sorbo de su café.

-cinco años-

-cinco años??- repitio ichigo incredulo

-si, la beca que obtuve la señorita kuchiki es para estudiar en una universidad en Londres, pero nose ni como si llama, ni lo que va a estudiar…recuerde que yo solo sirvo aquí…no me entrometo en los asuntos de los señores de la casa-

-si…lose- digo ichigo pensativo –_a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que no podías ser mi novia??... a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que solo sufriría si estaba contigo??... tonta!!... solo tenias que contarme… yo te iba a esperar… porque nunca me dejas elegir??... porque tiene que decidir por mí?- _pensó molesto por la situación en la que estaba– gracias hanatarou… y no comentes mi visita con nadie- le dijo mientras salía por la misma puerta por la que entro.

Ichigo luego de la visita a la mansión kuchiki y de conversar con el joven jardinero hanatarou, quedo mas tranquilo… pero eso no significa que no estuviese molesto, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que byakya fuese solo su hermano, que el fuese la causa de su felicidad en cinco o mas años y que pensara en él al momento de tomar una decisión, pero le molestaba el hecho de que no lo hablara con él…¿acaso no era su novio?... le molestaba el hecho de que se fuera sin despedirse y sin darle una explicación, de hacerle pensar que no había significado nada para ella… le enfurecía el hecho de estar separados por tan largo periodo de tiempo, pero como dijo en la galería frente al cuadro que ella hizo para él, volvió a repetir que la esperaría…que ella merecía su espera… y se dirigió a la galería de arte a buscar el cuadro que ahora era suyo.

Llego a la galeria y muchas personas, por lo general los familiares de los mismos "artistas" compraban los cuadros, asiendo del evento algo fuera de la común, el fue directo a el cuadro que le pertenecía y le sorprendió encontrar nuevamente a la chica de lentes.

-pensé que no volverías??- le dijo nanao arreglándose los lentes

-porque no iba a hacerlo??... este cuadro es mío-. Le dijo seriamente, desde su primer encuentro ella no le simpatizo

-entonces te lo voy a entregar- nanao comenzó a sacar el óleo del mural e ichigo no tuvo ninguna intención de ayudarle, pero cuando nanao saco el cuadro, vio algo escrito al reverso y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo al leer esas líneas

_Te amo Ichigo…_

_Perdóname…_

_Rukia_

Y junto a esas palabras se encontraba la firma de rukia y un beso, a ichigo se le estremeció el alma al leer esas palabras

-yo también te amo- dijo en voz baja

-y no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte tonta- dijo nuevamente para si

-acaso no vas a ayudarme??- le dijo molesta nanao

-si, entrégamelo- ichigo tomo el óleo y lo envolvió en un papel café que nanao tenia sobre la banca.

-que harás con él??-

-lo guardare hasta que su dueña regrese- le contesto sin mirarla y sellando con cinta adhesiva el cuadro guardado ahora en una funda de papel café

-hasta que regrese??- pregunto incrédula nanao _¿acaso él sabe sobre el viaje?_

-si… y si hablas con ella… solo dile que no hay nada que perdonar… y que yo estaré aquí esperándola- tomo el cuadro y comenzó a caminar… nanao no creía lo que veía, jamás había conocido a alguien tan terco y malhumorado, pero tampoco había conocido a alguien que hiciera algo como lo que había hecho ese sujeto, primero pedirle noviazgo a una total desconocida… y esperar durante cinco años a que esa desconocida regresara … o estaba muy enamorado o era un psicópata… nanao se inclino por la segunda opción… ella no creía mucho en los hombre (ustedes la conocen)

que hermoso!!... ojala todos los hombres fuesen como ichigo... espero sus comentarios... y sus quejas... y esta a dos capis del final... ¿quieren un final feliz??...


	9. El tiempo pasa el amor no

Sorry por la demora, pero aqui va el penultimo capi... espero sus segerencia para el final... aunque el capi ya esta casi finalizado... espero les guste la historia

* * *

Cap 9 El tiempo pasa… el amor no muere

-Llevas dos años en la misma situación kurosaki, no crees que ya es hora de acabar con esa historia- le decía ishida a su entrañable amigo ichigo

-y yo te he dicho que no te metas ishida… dame otra copa keigo-

-como quieras ichigo- le digo su amigo, el cual era dueño de un excelente y concurrido bar

-no crees que ella pudo rehacer su vida en Londres?-

-no me hagas dudar de ella ishida… con ella no te metas- le dijo molesto mientras bebía el vaso de cerveza que keigo le había servido

-lose… pero es bastante irritante ver tu cara de idiota deprimido todo el tiempo-

-a quien llamas idiota deprimido, imbecil-

Ichigo comenzó a beber su cerveza bien helada mientras recordaba algunos episodios de su vida

**Oo0oO**

**Inicio del FLASH BACK**

Hace dos años

-kurosaki-kun…mmm… no has contestado mis llamadas y yo…yo… yo sinceramente quiero hablar contigo… necesito que expliques que paso… porque fue que terminaste conmigo??- le decía una inoue que luchaba porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero era una tarea difícil

-inuoe… porque haces esto?...no vez que esto te hace daño- le dijo seriamente ichigo, estimaba a la pelirroja, pero su persistencia ya comenzaba a molestarle

-dime… hay alguien mas?- hizo esta pregunta con temor en su voz

-para ser sincero…si… hay alguien mas… estoy enamorado inoue…lo siento- esa fue sus respuesta, y las lagrimas de inuoe comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-aun no sientes nada por mi-

-creo que nunca fuiste mas que una amiga…lo mejor para ti, es que no nos volvamos a ver- le contesto dándole la espalda, mientras inoue caía sobre sus rodillas y lloraba amargamente.

Esa había sido la última conversación que tuvo ichigo con inoue, luego trato de evitarla y finalmente ella dejo de insistir

Hace un año…

-Ishigo que te parece si hacemos una fiesta, hay que celebrar que tu e ishida ya son médicos… ofrezco mi nuevo y recién inaugurado bar para la celebración- dijo animadamente keigo

-si… no es mala idea….podemos llamar a los viejos amigos de secundaria y a varios de la universidad… pero encárgate tu de eso keigo… no me encuentro de ánimos-

-tu nunca estas de ánimos…-

-llámele a ishida el puede ayudarte a organizar todo, el tiene los teléfonos de todos- dijo y tomo sus cosas para salir del bar de su amigo

En la fiesta

-keigo… como a estado el humor de ichigo últimamente- pregunto tatsuki algo preocupada por su amigo

-lo mismo de siempre tastk-

-esto ya raya en la locura… pero si a ella no la ha visto nadie nunca… estoy pensando seriamente en llevarlo a un psicólogo-

-te estoy escuchando tastki… así que mide tus palabras…no estoy loco- le dijo ichigo molesto

-pero tengo razón ichigo… cuanto tiempo saliste con ella…¡¡un dia!!... te das cuenta sales con ella UN DIA… ni siquiera la conoces…luego ella se va, sin siquiera darte una explicación…y tu…que es lo que haces??...esperarla!!... esperarla por cinco años ichigo…. Realmente créeme que no soy la única que piensa que estas loco…y te lo digo como amiga…buscate un vida!!... conoce a más gente…-

-tu no me dices que conozca mas gente… lo que tu quieres es que yo me busque otra…eso es lo que pretendes-

-sii, ichigo…no te cansas te esperar a alguien que tal vez nunca llegue?... no te has puesto a pensar que ella te olvido o conoció a alguien en el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora??…nunca mas volviste a hablar con ella… no te parece un poco extraño tu comportamiento??-

-se que es extraño… no soy idiota tastk…pero eso es lo que elegí, escogí esperarla…le prometí que lo haría…y quiero hacerlo…la amo tastk… no a paso un día en que no piense en ella…-

-ichigo se que no prestas atención a lo que te digo, pero aquí están todos tus amigos…además…además llame a orihime…ella aun te ama ¿lo sabias?-

-que pretendes al decirme eso??-

-que ella puede ayudarte a salir del hoyo en el que estas…porque no se dan otra oportunidad?-

-así que esa fue tu idea desde el principio…sabes perfectamente que no volvería con inuoe aunque estuviese solo…y por si no lo recuerdas…tengo novia-

**Fin del FLASH BACK**

Si… ese había sido su parlamento por estos dos años…"tengo novia"… a cada mujer que se acercaba a él con dudosas intenciones, les decía los mismo…"tengo novia"… y las mujeres no habían sido pocas… lo único que esperaba el ahora era que ella no se olvidara de él… que le fuese igual de fiel… y por sobre todo que siguiera amándolo.

**Oo0oO**

-lo haz visto??-

-si… y aunque no lo creas el sigue esperándote-

-como lo sabes Nanao?-

-solo para ponerlo a prueba… le dije a Senna que coqueteara con el-

-que hiciste que??-

-si… le dije que coqueteara con él… pero tu chico paso la prueba exitosamente…sabes cual fue su respuesta??-

-cual??-

-tengo novia-

-tal vez tenga una- se noto la tristeza en su voz a través del teléfono

-tonta…le dije a senna que lo interrogara…disimuladamente-

-y que fue lo que descubrió??-

-el le dijo que su novia se llama rukia, que esta en el extranjero y que esta muy enamorado-

-no te creo!!-

-es cierto…ese chico a pasado todas mis pruebas…incluso ya no creo que sea un psicópata…solo es un idiota enamorado-

-pero como sabe que estoy en el extranjero-

-creo que lo sabe desde que te fuiste…cuando le entregue el cuadro hace dos años, me digo que te lo entregaría cuando tu regresaras…que no tenia nada que perdonarte… y solo esperaría a que volvieras… en ese momento encontré que era una estupidez, pero ahora que lo analizo con mas calma…el a cumplido con todo lo que digo…jamas te ha engañado-

-porque no me lo dijiste antes nanao??-dijo molesta

-eso solo te haría sufrir mas… no es así??-

-no se que es lo que hago aquí?...debería volver…nunca debí haber venido…si, definitivamente debo volver… de lo contrario podría perderlo-

-sinceramente nose que tipo de magia negra usaste, pero ese naranjito no te ha engañado ni una sola vez desde que te fuiste-

-nanao…voy a volver…me voy en el vuelo de esta tarde-

-ok…yo organizo todo acá…ahhh y por si no lo sabias… ni amiga Nemu esta saliendo con un amigo de ichigo… así que de alguna forma puedo hacer que el se entere-

-no… quiero que sea una sorpresa… vale… nos vemos a mi regreso-

Rukia colgó el teléfono y pensó en lo que había conversado con su amiga nanao, nunca se imagino que ichigo hiciera algo así, es cierto que cada cierto tiempo nanao la llamaba para entregarle "informes" sobre el pelinaranja, además de someterlo a pruebas que ella misma ignoraba… y al igual que ichigo, ella había esquivado a todos los pretendientes que habían aparecido, con la misma frase que usaba el "ya tengo novio"… aunque sus amistades en Londres jamás lo vieron y nunca escucharon una llamada de él… gran parte de sus amigos, creían que estaba loca o que era una vil mentira para alejar a los hombres indeseables, pero ella era inquebrantable… si el dijo que la esperaría…ella iba a llegar… fue un pacto que cada uno hizo consigo mismo… pero ahora sentía que no aguantaba mas…había soportado sus ausencia por dos años, y ansiaba nuevamente sentirse en sus brazos, así que como ya le había dicho a nanao…decidió volver…luego le explicaría a hisana y byakuya las razones…ahora lo único que ansiaba era verlo de nuevo…

* * *

Ya tengo listo el reencuentro... asi que solo a esperar... ¿sera un final feliz o una tragica historia de amor?... espero sus comentarios


	10. Medidas drásticas

Perdon por la demora en la actualizacion del ff... quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme una reviews... aqui les dejo el ultimo capi... aunque puede que no... ya lo veran ustedes

* * *

Cap 10 Medidas drásticas

Ichigo salio sin muchas ganas del bar de keigo, la gran mayoria de sus amigos ya estan ebrios, dormidos o haciendo algun espectáculo deplorable, asi que lo unico que hizo fue "tomar su cuerpo" y largarse de ahí… camino a casa lentamente era las 3:30 de la madrugada… y cuando ya iba llegando a casa, decidio dirigirse al puente… él lo tenia claro desde el momento que en se levanto, hoy se cumplian dos años desde que conociera a rukia en ese lugar, se dirigió lentamente a ese lugar…como rememorando lo que ocurrió aquella noche… en ese momento no le presto mucha atención, pero ahora consideraba que había sido una de las noches mas importantes de su vida. Se afirmo en el puente, igual que aquella noche y comenzó a recordar con nostalgia todo lo ocurrido.

-ese día estaba lloviendo- se dijo, y como si el cielo lo escuchara comenzaron a caer gotas de agua –maldición…yo y mi boca… y justo que ahora no tengo parag…-

-te hace falta algo- escucho una voz a su espalda, reconocería esa voz aunque pasaran mil años… se dio vuelta con temor…¿acaso el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-Ru..Rukia- dijo casi sin aliento, y ella solo le sonrió y le estiro la mano para que el tomara el paraguas que ella traía, ahí estaba ella con sus maletas, ya que luego de bajarse del avión, fue directamente a ese lugar. Pero después de verlo y sonrierle su semblante de cambio, la sonrisa que le había dedicado desapareció y pudo articular una sola palabra –perdóname- ichigo la miraba…no creía lo que tenia frente a sus ojos…-¿acaso eres una ilusión?- le dijo con temor

-idiota- le dijo rukia mientras sonreía nuevamente y ese gesto fue suficiente para el pelinaranja se lanzara y la envolviera en sus brazos, no creía que la tenia en sus brazos de nuevo, la miro a la cara, vio sus ojos…los mismos ojos que le cautivaron la primera vez que los vio, comenzó a secar sus lagrimas, mientras el lluvia comenzaba mojar sus cuerpos, ichigo la beso con ternura y pasión, para luego separarse y susurrarle al oído –feliz aniversario…mi amor- rukia se estremeció, nunca creyó que el recordaría un detalle como ese, solo pudo abrazarlo con mas fuerza y así estuvieron por largo tiempo, vieron el amanecer llegar bajo en mismo paraguas que comenzara toda esta historia.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte rukia- le dijo de pronto ichigo –solo me hubiese gustado que no hubiese decidido sola- le dijo como un susurro

-nunca me dijiste porque no te gustaba la lluvia?-fue lo único que le contesto rukia

-mi madre murió bajo la lluvia…justo en este lugar, pero sabes rukia… ya no odio tanto la lluvia… ni odio tanto este lugar… sabes por que?-

-no… cuéntame-

-porque la lluvia te trajo de vuelta… y justo aquí es el lugar en el que te conocí-

-te amo- le dijo rukia y lo beso en los labios

-yo espero que no se te ocurra irte otros dos años… porque todo el mundo me cree loco- le dijo riendo

-nunca mas me apartare de ti- le dijo sonrojándose

-como puedo estar seguro?... la ultima vez que te vi… me dijiste "nos vemos mañana" y tuve que esperar dos años- eso lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, cosa que le dolió a la pelinegra

-perdóname… pero no creí que fue tan importante para ti-

-por eso… he decidido tomar medidas drásticas-

-medidas drásticas??- repitió algo confusa

-si… rukia medidas drásticas… cásate conmigo- rukia solo pudo quedar sorprendida y atónita ante tal petición, solo se habían visto en tres oportunidades, pero ella sentía que el era el hombre indicado que lo conocía mas que ha si misma… y que seria la mujer mas feliz estando con él.

-acepto- le dijo lanzándose sobre el y besándolo apasionadamente

**00oo00**

-kurosaki…estas entrenando una nueva cara de idiota- lo molesta ishida al ver a su amigo feliz nuevamente, aunque desconocía la razón se alegraba por el

-hoy tus insultos no pueden afectarme… idiota- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-mmm…eso lo he escuchado antes- dijo colocándose la mano en el mentón

-ishida… tengo que pedirte algo- le dijo esta vez seriamente

-que cosa?...ya me estas asustando-

-quieres ser mi padrino??-

-padrino??-

-si… me caso ishida-

-te casas??...no…deja sentarme- le dijo su amigo algo nervioso –seguro que estas bien?-

-que ocurre mi amor- se preocupada Nemu al ver que su novio casi se desfallecía sobre una silla

-Nemu… dime si estoy despierto?-

-claro…que es lo que te sucede??-

-este idiota se casa!!-le dijo con los ojos casi desorbitados

-te casas??- dijo incrédula Nemu

-si… y no se porque este idiota casi se desmaya…si solo le he pedido que sea mi padrino- dijo irónico mientras miraba la cara de espanto de ishida

-estas hablando enserio?- le pregunto su amigo recobrando su semblante mientras su novia sujetaba su mano con fuerza

-si… que dices?? aceptas?-

-estas loco… y se puede saber con quien te casa??-

-con Rukia-

-rukia??-

-si, rukia-

-no … esta historia de repite- se dijo a si mismo casi desmayándose de nuevo, mientras nemu hacia lo posible por mantenerlo conciente

**00oo00**

-que has dicho??- fue el grito de nanao, el cual se escucho en todo el museo

-eso… lo que escuchaste… quiero que seas mi madrina de matrimonio-

-o por dios!! Estas historia la he escuchado antes- dijo sentando en el suelo de la galeria, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban

**00oo00**

Y como si estuviesen todos en la misma habitación, nanao e ishida preguntaron al unisono

-al menos ahora si tienes su numero de teléfono??

Y de la misma forma… ichigo y rukia, miraron al techo, como si hay estuviese su respuesta para luego gritar al unísono

-diablos!!-

Dejaron a sus amigos solos para que asimilaran la noticia y ambos salieron corriendo al lugar que había unido sus almas… llegaron agitados producto del cansancio, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse

-rukia… te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo aun riendo

-si… dime ichigo- le contesto rukia, recuperando el aliento

-cual es tu numero de teléfono??- de dijo mientras ambos reían

-luego te lo dijo- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con toda la pasión que él le provocaba

-oye… haber cuando comenzamos a ver alguna casa para nosotros, no quiero que te me pierdas de nuevo- le dijo riendo

-mmm… pero aun no te tenemos nada para poner en ella- le dijo rukia, siendo algo practica

-podemos comenzar por colocar "nuestro cuadro" en la sala-

Ambos continuaron besándose, mientras el día comenzaba a morir y tonos naranjas y rojizos se veían a lo lejos. ¿Qué será de ellos ahora?... solo ellos lo saben… ¿alguien interferirá en su relación?... es tema para otro ff, por ahora solo les puedo decir que es el mejor final de película romántica que se me ha ocurrido… y mas que un final… es el inicio de una historia de amor, en la que encontraran, gritos, peleas, insultos, pero por sobre todo amor… mucho amor…. Ahhhhhhh… ya me puse cursi…. Espero que les haya gustado… y tal vez algún día, les cuente como es la vida de este loco matrimonio…si es que byakuya los deja casarse...jajajja... ya que viviendo juntos comenzaran a conocer esas "mañas" que tiene cada uno… seria divertido… tal vez lo haga. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?


End file.
